Seishun Love
by Megumare Hikaru
Summary: Cinta; satu kata, lima aksara, berjuta makna. Cinta; semanis cokelat, tak mudah dilepaskan, dan berada di antara dua insan yang saling mempercayainya./3 drabbles of Tadashi-Nozomi, Arata-Hikaru, and Haruki-Yuno. For my belated first anniversary. RnR maybe?


**Seishun Love**

**Disclaimer: Danball Senki Wars belongs to Level-5 inc.  
I don't have any right to take an advantage.**

**Warning: AR, possibly OOC, shounen-ai and straight, bad dictions, possibly typo, contains slight implicit, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_** Aku, Kamu, dan Puding Cokelat**_

Remaja lelaki bertubuh mungil, Fukino Tadashi, itu sedang melihat barisan puding aneka rasa dan warna yang dipajang di etalase toko cemilan. Ia memperhatikannya dengan awas, seolah puding-puding tersebut akan bergeser sendiri jika ia lengah.

Tadinya ia berpikir hanya dirinya yang sedang melakukan kegiatan tersebut—

"Kelihatannya enak semua, ya. jadi bingung …."

—Namun ternyata ada orang lain di sampingnya.

Tadashi sedikit tersentak, kemudian ia menyadari bahwa yang tadi bicara padanya adalah Sasagawa Nozomi, teman satu pletonnya yang merupakan satu-satunya gadis di sana.

"O-oh, Nozomi … k-kamu mau beli puding juga …?" remaja bersurai biru itu melempar pertanyaan retoris.

Sang gadis tersenyum. "Tadinya sih nggak, tapi karena kamu sepertinya mau beli, aku jadi pingin juga," katanya.

"Hm, begitu …."

Kemudian hening menyelinap di antara keduanya hingga gadis berpotongan rambut pendek itu buka suara.

"Tadashi, kamu suka rasa apa?"

"E-eh? a-aku suka … s-suka …."

"Stroberi?"

"B-bukan, a-aku …."

"Apel? Leci?"

"Ng-nggak, y-yang itu …." jarinya menunjuk salah satu puding.

"Oh … cokelat?"

"I-iya," kepala bersurai biru itu mengangguk sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Tadashi baru tahu jika lisannya begitu sulit mengucapkan kata 'cokelat'—yang biasanya sangat mudah ia ucapkan.

"_Aa_ baiklah … permisi, puding cokelatnya dua," ujar Nozomi pada penjaga toko.

"Ini dia, silakan~"

"Terima kasih!" gadis itu memberikan sejumlah uang yang kemudian ditukar oleh kantong berisi dua buah puding. "Ini untukmu, Tadashi."

"E-eeeh …?!" remaja itu terkejut saat dirinya disodori satu.

"Kamu suka yang cokelat, 'kan? Ini."

Tadashi tergagap. Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan: _"Tapi, Nozomi, aku 'kan laki-laki. Seharusnya aku yang membelikanmu, bukan kamu yang membelikan aku."_

Namun karena terlalu gugup dan bingung, dengan polosnya remaja berpostur tubuh mungil itu menerima puding yang disodorkan Nozomi padanya. "T-terima kasih, Nozomi."

"Ya, sama-sama," balas si gadis, tersenyum riang.

Selama beberapa langkah mereka pergi dari tempat berpijak sebelumnya, hening lagi yang dibiarkan menguasai atmosfir.

"_A_-_ano _… Nozomi …."

Mendengar namanya disebut, gadis itu menoleh sebagai responnya.

Tadashi menelan ludah. Ia belum pernah segugup ini jika akan berbicara dengan gadis yang merupakan adik dari sahabatnya itu.

Tunggu, lagipula mereka memang jarang bicara. Hanya ketika _War Time _berlangsung keduanya sering mengucapkan '_ryoukai_!' bersamaan.

Dan hal tersebut tak terhitung sebagai 'pembicaraan' dari segi mana pun.

"Tadashi? Ada apa?" tegur Nozomi, setelah remaja itu terhanyut dalam fantasinya sendiri.

"Ah, _g_-_gomen_ … apa kamu mau makan puding ini di taman bersamaku?" remaja itu mengatakannya secara spontan.

"Hm?" gadis bersurai hijau gelap itu tampak berpikir sejenak. "Ide bagus. Ayo ke sana!" sambutnya.

Rona kemerahan kembali muncul merambahi wajah remaja lelaki tersebut seiring dengan senyumannya yang semakin melebar. "_Ung_!" ia mengangguk mantap.

Perlu waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk menghabiskan puding seukuran genggaman tangan itu di sela obrolan-obrolan hangat yang mereka lakukan untuk pertama kalinya.

Tadashi lebih banyak mendengar dan Nozomi selalu bersemangat ketika bercerita. Tadashi sering tergagap ketika bicara dan Nozomi membantunya menyelesaikan kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan.

Semuanya mengalir begitu saja, dan Tadashi merasa bahwa ia masih ingin mengarungi sungai hubungan ini bersama Nozomi.

Maka, ketika keduanya akan beranjak pulang, surai biru itu melontarkan satu permintaan pada sang gadis.

"Nozomi, apa besok dan seterusnya kau mau membeli puding lagi denganku?"

* * *

_**Not So Easy**_

Memiliki hubungan beresiko tinggi seperti yang sedang dijalaninya saat ini (sebetulnya) bukan kehendak seorang Sena Arata.

Bersembunyi di balik kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan karena mencintai teman satu jenis dengannya bukanlah pula sesuatu yang ingin ia rasakan.

Baik Arata mau pun Hikaru sama-sama mengetahuinya jika hal ini takkan berhasil. Akan tiba saat di mana waktu memisahkan mereka dan tak mengizinkan keduanya 'tuk kembali.

Namun, tak peduli berapa kali masing-masing insan itu mencoba melepas diri, perasaan tersebut hanya akan semakin menjerat hati mereka.

"Arata … jangan lagi, kumohon …."

"Tidak, Hikaru, dengar aku …." Remaja bersurai bata itu menyentuh dagu si pirang dan menghadapkan iris biru safirnya agar sejajar dengan _indigo _miliknya. "Meskipun dunia berkata kita takkan bisa melakukannya, sesungguhnya hal itu tidak demikian. Kita punya hak untuk memperjuangkannya, kita berhak mempertahankan apa yang kita rasakan."

Iris biru safir itu berpendar kala pemiliknya mendengar rangkaian kalimat yang terluncur dari lisan remaja lelaki di hadapannya tersebut.

"Arata … sudahlah …." lirihnya kemudian, seiring dengan sebulir kristal bening yang mengalir melewati sudut matanya.

Tersenyum lembut, Arata menyahutinya. "Tak semudah itu aku akan melepasmu, sayang …."

"Akhh … Arata …."

Sebuah kecupan hangat pun mendarat pada dahi berpeluh milik remja bersurai pirang itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Hoshihara Hikaru, selalu …."

Dan sebagai balasannya, sepasang lengan mungil itu melingkar, memberi sebuah pelukan erat pada tubuh si surai bata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sena Arata …."

* * *

_**Between Us**_

Sebagai seorang gadis yang memendam perasaan pada seorang laki-laki—dalam waktu yang cukup lama—Yuno merasa dirinya berada dalam ambang kebimbangan, yang sewaktu-waktu dapat membuatnya terjatuh jika ia salah mengambil langkah, namun akan membuatnya tetap terjebak jika hanya diam dan menunggu kepastian.

Awalnya ia tak pernah mengira, bahwa pertemuannya dengan ketua kelas bernama Izumo Haruki itu akan membawanya masuk pada keadaan di mana setiap detik dan menit benaknya terus merangkai perwujudan remaja yang sama-sama memiliki iris _emerald _seperti dirinya itu, memaksa Yuno untuk terus memikirkan semua hal yang dilakukannya.

Namun tak sedikit pun keberanian datang menunjukkan eksistensinya, tiada satu petunjuk pun yang hadir untuk menuntun sang gadis agar ia dapat keluar dari zona tersebut.

Selama ini gadis bersurai cokelat itu sering bertanya dalam batinnya, apakah dia merasakan setidaknya sedikit dari apa yang ia rasakan, atau apakah dia juga memikirkan dirinya seperti ia memikirkan remaja bersurai legam tersebut.

Ah, dirasanya itu terlalu berlebihan.

Iris _emerald _gadis itu menerawang, memindai gumpalan kapas putih yang berserak di hamparan permadani biru angkasa. Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya—

Meski demikian, Yuno masih mempercayai bahwa ada sesuatu menyelubung di antara mereka.

Sesuatu yang nyata, namun tak nampak raganya.

—Dan senyuman itu semakin jelas, ketika bola matanya mendapati tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

_From: Haruki  
Yuno, mau mengerjakan tugas bahasa bersama di rumahku? Ah, iya, ada _parfait _kesukaanmu, lho! Datang ya!_

Tentu saja, tentu saja ia percaya.

Akan eksistensi cinta yang mulai bersemi dalam jiwa.

—_END_—

* * *

note: first of all; happy belated anniversary for this beloved account~ gak nyangka udah setahun saya menjejak(?) di situs ini :"D

the second; saya ingin berterima kasih pada coret-oknum-coret anda sekalian yang telah mendukung saya dengan memberi saran dan kritik juga coret-puji pujian-coret apresiasi atas karya-karya saya, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu~! *deep bows*

the third; hepi besdey buat saya sendiri hahahaha! *sarap* *abaikan*

the fourth; saya gak tau musti ngomong apalagi, intinya makasih banget untuk kalian semua~ lafyuuu~ :*  
*disepak jauh jauh*

the fifth; bagi yang berkenan, silakan tinggalkan pesan di kotak review :"D  
*kabur sebelum disambit*

Be Positive, Keep Unlimited!  
Megumare Hikaru.


End file.
